Everyday, You Are My Valentine
by Dancingwind
Summary: Through the expected reunion of old friends, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again almost after 10 years, maybe they will both find out something new about each other. A/U.
1. Default Chapter

Everyday, You Are My Valentine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Taking a perfect turn, Kagome parks her shining red car into the parking space. At 25, Higurashi Kagome is maybe one of the most beautiful woman in Tokyo, certainly a very successful woman too. She is the top designer in the biggest advertising company, maybe it's the freshness, or the elegant styles, but something about her works always catch people's attention. Today she is here, to design a commercial for the best architect company. She is very glad that her boss had given her this assignment. She's heard that the CEO is very young yet brilliant. Meeting somebody like that, had given this whole day an excitement.  
  
Unaware of herself, Kagome saw no need to check herself in the car's mirror like most girls would. Taking her handbag, she walked toward the building. She is wearing a very styling white dress, looking young but professional. White sandals click the ground as she took off her sunglasses, and pinned them to her collar. People turned at the sight of her, a few young men's eyes shine as she walked by. But she is not the type of girl that sell herself like that, which makes her look more confident than ever.  
  
'Nine fifty-eight, I am just two minutes early.' Kagome checked her watch as she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
A very nice lady came right over to her, and asked warmly. "Miss Higurashi?" She shook Kagome's hand formally. "Mr. Sakashi is ready for you, you can go in." Something about the lady made Kagome feel very welcomed.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome headed for the office after thanking her.  
  
She knocked lightly on the wooden door, someone yelled, "Come in!"  
  
Opening the door, Kagome is totally intrigued by the decorating of the office. It's done in blue velvet, with snow white furniture, she herself has a very grand office in the company, but nothing compare to this one.  
  
While Kagome is looking around, a young man dressed in perfect ironed suit came toward her from behind the tall desk.  
  
"Miss Higurashi? Welcome, I am Inuyasha Sakashi." He extended one hand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's brain reacted. "It can't be."  
  
After turning and took a good look at him, Kagome laughs despite her formality.  
  
"It is really you, Inuyasha, I am Kagome, you don't remember me, do you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um.um..Kagome.from Honda High School?" The young man asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, yes, you hadn't changed at all!" The person in front of Kagome, is just an older version of what she remembered of Inuyasha. Long silvery hair, blazing golden eyes, though taller, he still has the boyish look.  
  
"But you changed a whole lot!" Now recognized her, Inuyasha looked at her with great surprise. In high school, Kagome was a rather "flat" girl, always carried a book with her, but now.  
  
"Wow, this is certainly a pleasant surprise." Inuyasha beamed.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Kagome smiles. "So you are the brilliant CEO of this company?"  
  
"CEO, yeah, but probably not so brilliant." Inuyasha said as they sat down on the sofa. They were friends, though Inuyasha was cooler, always hung around as the head of the popular group, but after an year, he was transferred to a private school. Now meeting again, he can't stop from looking at how beautiful Kagome had turned out to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I'm writing an Inu/Kag, rather than all the Sess/Kag fictions I wrote. I hope you all like this one, though I'm making it all up as I write. Next chapter, more characters will make an appearance. R/R, Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's almost 12 o'clock!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How about I buy you lunch and we continue the catching ups?"  
  
"Twelve? Already?" Kagome nervously glanced at her watch. "Oh, I can't, Inuyasha! I have a meeting at one, and I have a lot to prepare! I completely forgot."  
  
The two hours they had spent together had certainly been pleasant, but not spent on doing business. They talked about high school, what they did after that, and their careers. Both of them had forgotten about that Kagome had come to make a commercial for Inuyasha's company.  
  
"Oh.how about dinner then, at seven?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome can't help but think that he looked like a little boy just about now.  
  
"I'd love that, Inuyasha." Kagome quickly extracted a card from her purse, and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't wait!" Inuyasha called out after Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now soaked in her bathtub, Kagome replayed everything that happened today. She went through the meeting successfully, and the CEO is pleased with her as always. Despite her age, she is one of the most responsible person he's ever seen. He also said to concentrate on the Sakashi project.  
  
Sakashi.Inuyasha.  
  
That had indeed been the most exciting thing today. Though she'd never admitted it, she had always had a little crush on Inuyasha in high school. But seeing that she'd never had a chance with him, she led that remain a crush. Now meeting him again, she can't stop thinking about how childish that was.  
  
Deep in her thought, the alarm startled her. She always had the habit of setting the alarm to remind her of the time she's supposed to do something. She dried herself in a huge towel now, and started putting lotion over her young body.  
  
Stood in front of the closet full of business suits and elegant dresses, Kagome wondered which dress Inuyasha would like the most. Hesitantly, she pulled out an icy blue dress. A clean line cuts across her collar bones, a big arc on the back reveals just enough of the snow white flesh. The skirt reaches down her knees, leaving the long legs uncovered. The blue of the dress made her blue-gray eyes turn into an ocean deep green-blue color. She stepped into a pair of satin sandals, making her already slender body taller. Then for jewelries, she simply put on an ivory bracelet that she bought in Hong Kong. Tiny flowery patterns was carved into it delicately.  
  
Finished up her light make up, she glanced at the clock as the door bell rang. Seven o'clock, right on time. She walked toward the door, thinking how much fun she will have tonight.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside the apartment with a dark blue silk shirt and black slacks. His long silvery hair left swinging about his waist freely as always. His golden eyes immediately lit up as Kagome stepped out the door.  
  
"Kagome, you look great!" Kagome smiled gracefully. Despite his career success, he was still like a little kid sometimes.  
  
"So do you, Inuyasha."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
People turned to look at them when they entered the fancy restaurant. Though not unfamiliar with the attention, they both knew they made a handsome couple.  
  
The waiter directed them to a table politely while greeting Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Sakashi, welcome back, usual table?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome into her seat then sat down himself.  
  
"Do you come here often? The waiter seemed to know you." Kagome asked as she went through the menu.  
  
"Yes, on business dinner a lot of the times, but I still love this place. Have you been here before?"  
  
"Twice, on business too." Kagome smiled. They are both very successful.  
  
The waiter took the menus away and orders away.  
  
"Kagome, did I tell you how glad I was to see you again?" Inuyasha asked as he buttered a piece of bread.  
  
"Same here, Inuyasha. High school seemed like a long time ago."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into the dark apartment after locking the door. The night was great. They talked endlessly about everything, as if trying to make up the time they lost. Inuyasha was a great companion, and a perfect gentleman. Tomorrow, she is due to his office again for further discussion on the commercial, though it's pure business, she still couldn't wait. Since college, she dated a few times, but most times she was just too busy with work. Even though Kagome told herself that she and Inuyasha are not going out, she still was glad that she had one more person to talk to.  
  
The phone rang, startled Kagome in the dark. She kicked off her shoes as she turned on the light, and picked up the phone on the night stand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome-chan? Where have you been all day?"  
  
Kagome smiled silently into the phone. It's Sango, her best friend since high school. She is now working with ocean like she always dreamed, in a sea world museum. But Kagome had never really understood what her friend really does there. She seemed to be watching fish all the time.  
  
"At work.Sango"  
  
"Oh, come on, I meant after work of course. I've trying to reach you, but you turned your cell phone off!"  
  
"I was out to dinner." Kagome dumped herself on the comfortable bed, while trying to get out of the dress and talk to Sango the same time."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Do you remember Inuyasha, from the first year of high school?"  
  
"Sakashi Inuyasha? The silver head hottie?" Kagome smiled. Sango will never grow up completely.  
  
"Yeah, him. Why were you trying to reach me anyway?" Kagome asked with curiocity.  
  
"Oh, that! Oh my gosh, Kagome, Miroku proposed to me!"  
  
Together, the two young women squealed into the phone, like they often did in high school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: That wasn't terribly short, was it? So now you see Sango and Miroku are going to be in this story as well, and I will certainly bring in my beloved Sesshoumaru for you. Also I will explain things better next time, and take Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship to a new level. And there's also Miroku and Sango's wedding, right? R/R, thanks! 


End file.
